


Last call

by Ceelek (KSullivan)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:11:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSullivan/pseuds/Ceelek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin gets into an argument with Ella while in St. Louis on business and calls Mel at last call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last call

She recognized the number; it’s practically burned into her brain, after years of seeing it every day it didn’t matter if she had erased it from her contacts list, Melissa knew exactly who had been phoning her that night. She had been ignoring the other woman’s calls for nearly an hour. It was almost 4am and she was too tired to deal with Erin. She knew just from looking at twitter that Erin and Ella had gotten into a big fight that ended up on twitter with the two of them acting like teenagers and unfollowing each other. Soon after, the sub-tweeting started and then Erin started asking about bars around St. Louis.

Erin had been interviewed earlier that day about being an out athlete and she may have mentioned being in a serious relationship with a fellow NWSL player. This sent Ella into a panic mode that caused her to lash out at the keeper, and to Erin yelling at Ella over the phone.

“If I wanted to keep living in Narnia I would have just stayed with Tanc!” 

That didn’t settle well with Ella and in the end a “breathing period” was suggested. That’s how Erin wound up in some dive bar in downtown St. Louis nursing a glass of whiskey at four in the morning, which ironically is almost identical to the situation that led to Ella and Erin’s first kiss and her eventual break up with Tanc soon after.

Due to of all of the twitter stalking Melissa had done earlier that day, she knew about the fight, the unfollowing, and the eventual bar search. She also knew that Erin would probably be needing a ride, and even though they weren't together anymore Erin didn’t know anyone in St. Louis other than Tanc and the handful of friends she introduced Erin to. Truth be told at the time Melissa had liked it that way, Erin not knowing anyone other than her in the city. It was kind of Tanc’s way of keeping Erin all to herself when they were together, and still showing Erin that she was willing to let people know about them. At this moment though, it seemed like a bigger burden than anything. 

Melissa sat against her front door, knees pulled to her chest, with car keys clenched tight in one hand and her cell phone in the other. With every ring her heart beat faster and her stomach sank deeper and deeper. She knew that if she answered the phone Erin would tell her that it was last call, ask her to bring her back to her hotel, or even to Melissa’s apartment. Erin would say something sweet like she always did when she got drunk, she'd tell Melissa how much she missed her, and all about how Maxwell practically cries anytime she even says anything that remotely sounds like the other woman’s name. They'd talk about the way things used to be, and eventually things would get messy and they'd both wake up in the morning hating themselves and each other once again. The phone rang one last time, but unlike all the other times, Melissa didn’t answer.


End file.
